Where Is The Love, Goku? A Song From The Nicktoons
by llamaBoyPH
Summary: This song may not focus on Goku and the gang but in this fic, the Nicktoons are telling Goku that "enough rough stuff is enough".


Where Is The Love? A Nicktoons Parody (a message to Son Goku)

------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Sorry for the fans of all the toons and anime that I have mentioned in this parody. I was just making the parody based on the reactions of some concerned people on cartoon and anime violence.

Featuring Justin Timberlake, Eliza Thornberry, Patrick Starfish, Ginger Foutley and Chuckie Finster (the grown up guy, not the gay toddler) (The Block Eyed Fleas)

Chuckie

What's wrong with the world, Eliza

Nicktoons livin' like they ain't got no llamas

I think the whole world addicted to Stetlona

Only attracted at things that'll bring you farrtas'

Overseas, yeah, our parents are mad at japanimation

But we still got anime here livin'

In the USA, the big Pokemon

The Di.gi.mon and the DBZ

But if you only have love for your own face

Then you only leave space to eliminate

And to eliminate only generates hate

And when you hate then you're bound to be a pirate, yeah

Violence is what you demonstrate

And that's exactly how anime works and operates

Man, you gotta have blob just to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

Let your brain agitate to the love, y'all, y'all

Justin

Nicktoons hurtin', people dyin'

Kiddies hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you teach

And would you turn the other cheeze

KC, KC, KC help us

Send some guidance from you guys

'Cause Tommy got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Ginger & Debbie

Where is the love

The love, the love

Patrick

It just ain't the same, always have changed

New days are strange, is Angelica changed?

If love and peace is so strong

Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

villains droppin' bombs

Anime violence filling brains of little ones

With ongoin' dietin' as the toons die young

So ask yourself, is the flubbin' really gone

So I could ask myself, really what is goin' wrong

In this world that we livin' in cartoons keep on givin' in

Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them anime

Not respectin' each other, destroyin' thy brother (Samurai X)

A battle is goin' on but the reason's on the cover

The insect's kept secret (Donnie), it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love

Where's the flub, y'all, come on (I don't really know)

Where's the tooth, y'all, come on (I don't really know)

Where's the love, y'all

Justin

Nicktoons hurtin', people dyin'

Kiddies hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you teach

And would you turn the other cheeze

KC, KC, KC help us

Send some guidance from you guys

'Cause Tommy got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Ginger & Debbie

Where is the love

The love, the love

Eliza

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder

As I'm gettin' older (she's a 12-year old, right?), y'all, cartoons get colder

Mister Krabs only cares about money makin'

Selfishness got him followin' his wrong direction

Bad japanimation always shown by the media

Erotic images is the main criteria

Infecting the toon's minds faster than bacteria

They wanna act like what they see in those anime's

Yo', whatever happened to the cartoons you watch on tv

Whatever happened to that Mickey Mouse and Daffy D.

Instead in spreading love we spreading crab mentality (popeye)

Lack of understandin', leading us away from unity

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down

There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under

Gotta keep my faith alive till 'Bob (Spongebob) is found

Now ask yourself

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

KC, KC, KC help us

Send some guidance from you guys

'Cause Tommy got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Eliza

Sing with me, y'all (one world, one world)

We only got, one world, one world

That's all we got (one world, one world)

Something's wrong with it (yeah)

Something's wrong with it (yeah)

Something's wrong with the good toon world, yeah

We only got, one word, one world

That's all we got (one world, one world)

6:12 PM 


End file.
